


Dreamer

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Week Unlimited, Shiro just needs to follow his dreams, dreamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: A dreamer always seems to keep their head in the clouds. Some call them ignorant while some call them adventurous.Shiro just want to reach past the clouds, with Keith by his side.That's why they call him a dreamer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for Sheith Week Unlimited. I don't know how I feel for this one but I hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, people would have called him a dreamer, day-dreamer, a visionary. They said his head was stuck in the clouds, and doomed to never touch the ground again.

But Shiro could have lived with that before he went to Kerberos, back then he was a dreamer, his mind full of constellations, his body wishing to just float off and meet them up in the sky. But he knew that he need to keep his feet on the ground for a little while longer, complete his classes to make sure that when he reached the sky, the stars, he would be ready.

One day, when he thought he might have finally got his dreamer mind under control, he met Keith, and all control he thought he had, was lost.

Keith was just like himself, his eyes filled with stars, he dreamed to push himself into them one day, just like Shiro himself. Everytime Shiro looked at Keith, could map an entire galaxy with the sun freckles that covered his cheeks, ones he wished he could explore more. His mind was quick and clever, with a fiery temper reminded him of a sun, bright and warm, but could burn anyone who got to close. It took time - hours, days, weeks, months- before Keith let him pass by his external heat, welcoming him into the refreshing and calm portion that anyone never saw.

Shiro learned so much more about Keith, his favorite color -Red-, he liked the quite that came with the night, the burn from a long workout comprised of hand-to-hand combat or weapons training. Keith would sit with him for hours, and just listen to him talk about his thoughts, his wishes, his dreams, and unlike all the others, Keith actually encouraged him to follow his dreams, letting him know he would always be there for him, just like Shiro had done for him.

With that, Shiro knew he had fallen, hard, and it terrified him. The one thing about being a dreamer was that he couldn’t always picture the good in life, there was always the bad that would creep in at the worst times.

‘He could never see me like this, right.’

‘Keith just see’s me as a friend.’

‘I’m not good enough for him…’

These and many other thoughts filled his mind, shadowing the happiness that he had made for himself. He knew Keith had could see that something was bothering him, but he just hid it all behind a too big smile. It went on like this for a few days before Keith gave him a surprise.

It was just like any normal afternoon, they had picked up a routine of sparing for a few hours every other day, usually it was fun and easy but today Keith seemed to be going all out. Shiro had to move to block a fast punch aimed at his face, failing to notice that Keith brought a leg up, colliding with his knees, sending him falling on his back, a huff leaving his lungs. He closed his eyes, a small smile graced his lips.

“You got me there, Keith. But, what’s gotten into you today?”

He suddenly felt something warm land on both sides on his hips, his eyes shooting open to see Keith’s face just a few inches from his, his breath bushing softly against his cheeks.

“K-Keith?”

“Shiro, what’s going on with you lately?” Keith asked, his violet eyes seeming to gaze into Shiro’s soul.

“It’s noth-”

“Bullshit, I know you Shiro. You always tell me what’s wrong and now you suddenly close up?”

Shiro pulled his gaze away from the man above him, trying to decide if he should tell him or not. All of his doubts came flooding back, yelling at him to keep his mouth shut when suddenly he felt something soft barely press against his lips. He felt Keith pull back when Shrio didn’t move, a deep blush gracing his face.

“Shit, Shiro. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done-”

Aw fuck it.

Shiro grasped the front of Keith’s shirt, pulling him back down before Keith could run, clashing their lips together. It was like two stars colliding, at first cold and then sudden heat filling between them. The kiss wasn’t anything special, more a mesh of teeth and heated skin, but it was the best kiss that Shiro had ever experienced. Reluctantly the pulled away from each other, but not too far. They sat there for a few moment, their eyes roaming each others faces, exchanging small smiles.

“So I guess that’s what you kept quiet about, huh.”

Shiro couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

“I guess you could say that.”

A week later, another dream had been realized for Shiro.

He was heading to Kerberos.

Keith was there with him the day of the launch, a steady rock from him to lean on one last time before he finally rushed into the sky.

Three months of training, flight paths, simulators, and love, had all led to this one moment, one dream.

The moment he found out that he was going to Kerberos, he rushed to Keith’s dorm, adrenaline and excitement pumping through his veins. The moment he told Keith, he thought about how new their relationship was and was scared that Keith wouldn’t want to wait for him to come back. But the moment he told Keith, all of that left his mind as Keith jumped at him, his arms sliding around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Shiro you did it!”

After that Keith and his relationship only grew, making three month fly by so fast, and knowing he would be gone for at least six months made it even harder to leave. But he knew Keith would still be there when he came back, when he came home.

He knew he was a dreamer, he only wish his dream to come home actually came true.

Landing on Kerberos had been amazing, and being one of the first humans to step foot on it was even better. But when suddenly a giant ship appeared in front of them, he felt like he was falling into a nightmare.

And it was, a year of things he still can’t remember, and hopes he never does.

Because now all he can dream of is pain, the coldness of his cell, the feeling of his body trying to tear itself apart, of the torture his mind had been through at the hands of dark witch. The darkest memory from that god forsaken place was the arena, where he was forced to fight against so many poor unfortunate souls who only dreamed of home.  
But I guess he could call himself one of the ‘lucky ones’ because now, after that year of hell, he had somehow made it back to his home.

His Keith.

His dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Lions


End file.
